


【超蝙】冷戰結束至冷戰開始時

by Sayacat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayacat/pseuds/Sayacat
Summary: 有關超人與蝙蝠俠和好的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 車開不穩，小心。  
> 繁體字注意。

「總裁先生，你有一個訪客，星球日報的記者Clark Kent。」一把甜美的聲線從電話的擴音器發出。  
Bruce皺了皺眉，接著道︰「說我還有重要的會議要開，拒絕今天的拜訪。」  
過了一會，叩門聲響起。  
「總裁先生，Mr.Kent有東西交給你。」  
「進來。」  
秘書小姐將一封信交到Bruce手上。Bruce接過後放在桌旁，並示意秘書離開。  
看到秘書離開後，Bruce立即打開信封，裡面除了一朵紫藍色的鳶尾花外，甚麼也沒有。  
『那個傻瓜。』Bruce看著手中的鳶尾花心中想著，一隻手已撥響秘書的內線。  
「Mr.Kent還在嗎？」  
「在。」  
「叫他進來。」  
又過了一會，那個穿著格子衬衫的小記者便出現在Bruce的眼前。  
「呃...你好，Mr.Wayne。」  
Bruce聽到後瞇著眼睛說︰「Mr.Wayne？似乎我誤會甚麼了，那封信不是你給我的嗎？」  
「正確來說是一位超級英雄託我給你的。」小記者托了托黑框眼鏡試圖掩飾尷尬。  
「讓我猜猜，是那個穿著藍色緊身衣披著紅色披風在大都會飛來飛去的外星人嗎？」  
「對的，是他。」視線已轉到地板上，再托了托眼鏡。  
「那你將這封信交還給他吧!」  
「呃...這個，你不留著嗎？」聲音帶點失落，但還是接過信封。  
「我是要你幫我帶個信息給他，這個就是我的答覆。」說完，給了個淺淺的微笑。  
Clark望著他，意味到他的意思後，高興得立即擁抱眼前的人。  
「對不起。」  
「……我也是。」  
「那我們和好？」  
「從我叫你進來時，是的。」  
兩人立刻擁吻在一起，足足一個月的冷戰終於結束。  
當Clark想有下一步動作時，Bruce稍為用力推一推對方的肩膀，示意停止。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我覺得現在並不適合。」知道一開始後便難以收拾的Bruce，保留著一絲理智回答。  
「不適合？那何時才適合？」其實已有生理反應的Clark並不好受，粗著氣問道。  
「晚上。」稍微偏了偏頭避開過於灼熱的眼神。  
「你確定？」  
「……」其實不確定，有誰知道晚上的哥譚會有甚麼突發事件發生。Bruce清楚這點，Clark也清楚這點，從Bruce的眼神中已經讀到了。  
「就一次吧﹗」不等回覆就伸手解開襯衫的鈕扣。  
「等等，嗯……」感覺乳頭被撫摸的Bruce忍不住輕哼了一聲。  
「你知道嗎？整整一個月不能觸碰你是多麼難受。」Clark將頭抵在Bruce的胸口上，嘴唇開始沿著胸肌一路吻到腹肌，右手手指揉著Bruce的左邊乳頭。  
來到胯下位置，Clark不急不慢的為總裁先生解開腰帶，然後拉下褲鏈，露出早因情慾而微微隆起的胯部。Clark見狀不由得一笑，隔著黑色內褲輕吻著隆起的部分，吻完後再伸出舌頭舔弄，勾劃著胯部的形狀。  
「恩哈……」從親吻到舔弄，輕微的刺激令Bruce得不到滿足，他想要更多更激烈的刺激。  
『該死的氪星人一定是故意的！』想著，手不其然按著氪星人的頭想令他加重舔弄的力度。  
不過Clark沒有如他所願，還停下了動作，抬頭對上那雙冰藍色眼睛道：「現在還說不適合嗎﹖」  
Bruce隨即給了個惡狠狠但明顯失去霸氣的眼神回應。  
見Bruce的反應，Clark也不介意，他慣性從辦公桌的抽屜裡取出保險套及潤滑劑。  
除下已經濕透的內褲，Clark為Bruce做著擴張的工作，然後讓Bruce趴在桌子上，從他背後慢慢將自己的碩大一點一點地送進久違的甬道。  
「啊嗯……」當徹底進入時，兩人發出滿足愉快的呻吟。  
Clark稍微調整一下角度，然後扶著身下人的腰，緩慢地抽插著。  
鈴…鈴…鈴…  
突然電話響起，兩人立刻停止動作，Clark還感覺到自己的肉刃被緊緻的肉壁緊絞了一下。  
Clark 盯著電話，突然起了一個念頭。Bruce回頭望了望Clark，他從Clark興奮的眼神中讀到一些信息。當Bruce 想要出聲阻止時，Clark已經快他一步按開了電話。  
『該死的Clark Kent！』 心裡罵了一句，下一刻接過電話，開始了對話。  
「你好，我是Bruce Wayne。」而Clark對Bruce的合作十分滿意，繼續他的抽插動作。  
一分鐘，兩分鐘，三分鐘過去，Clark開始有點氣憤了，他身下的人並沒有像他預期一般露出哀求，羞澀的神情，反而對電話的另一頭愉快地聊天，將他完全無視。  
「說起助手，你那個秘書也挺漂亮的，她能幹又漂亮又有身材。下次的晚宴你一定要帶她過來。」好了，他竟然在男朋友面前談其他女人了！控制不了心中怒火，Clark狠狠地往熟識的那一點一頂。  
「嗚嗯…」突如奇來的刺激令哥譚寶貝不慎叫了一聲，狠狠瞪了Clark一眼。終於聽到呻吟的Clark更加賣力往那個敏感點衝刺，Bruce用力咬著下唇避免再發出一絲聲音，但隨著激烈的動作，呼吸難免有點急速起來。  
「嗯唔……我還有要事，下次聯絡。」不等對方反應，Bruce 快速掛掉電話。  
「你這個精蟲上腦的童子軍﹗」雖然他的聲調帶著責備的意思，但是看見他的臉因憋著氣以浮現出的潮紅，因愉悅以濕潤的眼眶，總覺得十分誘人。  
Clark 氣急敗壞地低吼了一聲，低頭咬著Bruce的後頸。  
「嗯唔，輕一點，輕一點。」這確實有點痛，不過他還可以忍耐。  
Clark報復地再咬一口，力度足以留下幾天不能消去的痕跡，他滿意地看著自己的傑作，轉移吸啜Bruce的耳垂。一邊舔著一邊說：「那都是你的錯，完全忽視我？我自尊心很受傷。」  
聽到抱怨的Bruce有些不耐煩了。「那都不是你要求我接電話？我完全尊重你，照你的意思做了。」  
『但你在對話中談別的女人﹗在我面前﹗』雖然這個是原因之一，但是Clark選擇不說出來。  
「這不是我想要的效果！」Clark帶著不滿的語氣道。  
「這也不是我想要的性愛！」語調明顯加重，Bruce此時真的有點怒了。  
「……」  
對的，他知道Bruce不喜歡這樣做，或者說他從一開始已經不喜歡了，是他強迫之下才開始的。  
「抱歉，我沒有理會你的感受。原諒我。」Clark輕輕吻了吻Bruce的額頭，然後將性器退出Bruce的體內。Bruce從桌子上翻了個身，坐在桌子上。此時，Clark已經退到一定的距離了。  
兩人對視了一會後，Bruce思考了一下，對著一臉歉意但明顯下面還朝氣勃勃的小記者不其然地向上揚起嘴角，然後勾起一根手指對著Clark說︰「過來。」Clark乖乖的向前走了幾步。  
「再近一些。」明顯見到有點猶豫的Clark，Bruce嘆了一口氣，他伸長了雙腿，伸到Clark的腰側，然後雙膝一彎，勾著童子軍拉近一些。  
「這次我可以原諒你，不過小懲罰還是有的。」雙腿纏緊Clark的腰，雙手挽上他的脖頸，整個人離開了桌子，掛在Clark身上。  
「在我射之前，你不能射出來。」在Clark右邊的耳朵裡呼了一口氣，Bruce滿意地感受到對方因興奮以顫抖的身體，股間還慼受到對方的陰莖正一抖一抖的拍打著他的股肉。  
Bruce不禁用舌頭舔了舔略為乾燥的嘴唇，用著沙啞的性感聲線說︰「現在，插進來，好好的操我。」  
得到允許後，Clark毫不猶豫一插到底。  
「唔嗯……」再次感受到灼熱的甬道，Clark舒服地發出了一聲，腰也不受控制地擺動，用著九淺一深的方式往內操。  
Bruce也很配合，在對方操進來時用力收縮內壁，緊緊咬著不放。當他的敏感點被頂到時，他會用言語鼓勵一下。  
「對!啊哈…就是這兒!嗯…啊…再用力點…對!」  
「拉奧啊!」Clark看著被操得滿臉通紅的Bruce，他那冰藍色的眼睛在情慾之下被蓋上一層水氣，斷斷續續的呻吟從那乾燥的薄唇漏出。  
Clark吻了上去，將舌頭伸進Bruce的口腔內並尋找著能與他共舞的另一根。Bruce接受這個熱情的邀請，舌頭與舌頭的交纏，互相吸啜對方的唇，分享彼此的唾液。  
結束了深長的吻，Clark抱緊著他的戀人加快了抽插的速度，「Bruce!我就快要射了!」  
聽到此句的Bruce也抱緊著Clark，咬了咬Clark的耳朵說︰「射給我!全部!填滿我!」  
受到語言刺激的Clark終於在Bruce體內射精。Bruce一邊感受著體內因射精而抽搐的肉棒，一邊將自己的勃起抵著Clark的小腹摩擦著。很快一股股精液從Bruce的陰莖流出，弄髒了Clark的小腹。  
Clark溫柔地抱著Bruce飄向離他們不遠處的皮質沙發，將Bruce放倒在沙發上面，自己也順勢伏了上去，繼續享受著高潮的餘韻。  
過了一會，Bruce抬手揉了揉眼前正枕在他身上那頭黑髮輕輕的說︰「看來我們的超級男孩連小小的懲罰也應付不了。」  
「那我如何補償給你?」抬起頭對上已經回復冷靜而深沉的藍色眼睛。  
「讓我想想，一個月不能踏入哥譚還有……」看到臉色漸漸變差的Clark，Bruce得意的繼續說︰「一個月不能碰我。」  
「嗚……」Clark挫敗地喊了一聲，戀戀不捨地蹭了蹭飽滿結實的胸膛「這對我很殘酷，好不容易才碰到你。」  
「有甚麼不滿請盡快說清，不竟我們將會有一個月不見。」  
「那我可以加一項條件嗎？」  
對Clark的說話有感興趣的Bruce挑了挑眉「甚麼條件？」  
「你先答應我。」  
「N……」還未發完原整的音，Clark已經用手指做了個噤口手勢並輕輕按在對方的嘴唇上。  
「我想將補償日期延後至我們下次冷戰開始時執行。」  
Bruce有些驚愕的望著小鎮男孩，但隨即回了個Brucie式的微笑。  
「還不賴。」雙手挽過Clark的脖頸，然後吻上去。  
然後兩人繼續享受美好的下午時光。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 紫藍色的鳶尾花花語=想念你
> 
> Well，其實我說這是一個有關性愛要做好預防措施的故事，有人信嗎？


End file.
